


Cheers, Yeah.

by button_butts



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-08
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/button_butts/pseuds/button_butts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preview: Don’t be. It was a year ago. But.. it still gets kind of lonely, ya’ know?” Michael’s words mumbled together as he tried to think them through. And it was lonely. For the first couple months he could barely handle anyone saying her name without wanting to break into tears. Having to go home to an empty apartment and sleep next to a cold space every night from now on was a pain Michael never thought he had to face. He thought he finally did something right for once. That his life was on track for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 1070  
> A/N: For my lovely Sarah

It was all too stupid. Christmas eve and there a guy sat at a bar, drinking his sorrows away. He could have stayed at his house or at least gone to his boss’ and not-to-mention best friend’s holiday party. But no, he decided to kill his liver and hopefully not kill himself driving home. He had a good reason to, though. It has been an exact year since an accident happened to him. THe same accident that took his fiancee away from him forever.

 

“Rough night?” THe bartender asked, pouring a Jack Daniel’s on the rocks and sliding it towards the guy.   
  
“You could say that.” He muttered; his words slurring together as he was at the perfect state of sober and tipsy. Just enough where obscure thoughts would enter his mind and make him not want to throw himself off a building. There was a bell sound. The man didn’t even bother to turn around because it didn’t matter. Nothing really did to him right now.

 

“Just a beer, please.” Spoke a voice, clearly having an accent, as a body took up a stool next to him. The sound of shuffling fabric and chattering teeth came next as the new guy took off his jacket. “Chilly one tonight, in’t it?” He laughed.

 

“You got that right.” The bartender said before handing the new guy a beer and heading through a door to who knows where doing god knows what. There was a moment of silence as the first guy took a sip of the whisky in front of him.  
  
“So, what’s your name?” The new guy asked him. He took a moment before answering, not even bothering to look at the voice speaking to him.  
  
“Michael. Michael Jones.” He muttered. He honestly was never one for small talk. He never was.

 

“Dan Gruchy.” There was another moment of silence. Michael took another larg sip of his whisky. The alcohol leaving a burning sensation down his throat. At the same time Dan took a swig of his beer, looking around the empty bar. It wasn’t surprising that it was barren except for the guy sitting next to him and, of course, the bartender. It was christmas eve after all.

 

“So have any plans for the holidays?” Dan asked. The tension starting to grow around the two. Michael glanced at the man beside him. He wore camo pants with tan combat boots. A tight fitting long sleeved shirt clung to his skin, showing off the muscles he had. Michael was never interested in guys, but he would be willing to admit Dan was pretty attractive. He turned away, not wanting to look stupid for staring too long.

 

“Maybe have a few more drinks then pass out on the floor, shit faced.” Michael’s lips forming a smirk as Dan chuckled a bit. “You?” He asked bringing up the courage to face the man this time. Dan thought for a moment before shrugging.

 

“I was going to go to my best mate’s party to surprise him, but I might just see him tomorrow.” Michael nodded, understanding what he meant in a way. “Besides, I think I’d rather stay here with you.” Michael’s cheeks flushed from the alcohol in his bloodstream and embarrassment. His head quickly turning back to face the almost empty drink in front of him. Dan laughed nervously. “Sorry, ‘didn’t mean for that to slip out.”

 

“It’s fine. Just don’t say dumb shit like that again, idiot.” Michael smiled. Dan smiling right along with him. As time passed the two started talking more about ideas, memories, the future, and the past. It wasn’t long before Michael was now drunk whilst Dan was partially tipsy.

 

“So she was your fiancee huh.. Damn, ‘m sorry to hear that.” Dan placed a hand on Michael’s upper back, rubbing comforting circles. Michael shook his head; his fingers coaming through the curls on his head.

 

“Don’t be. It was a year ago. But.. it still gets kind of lonely, ya’ know?” Michael’s words mumbled together as he tried to think them through. And it was lonely. For the first couple months he could barely handle anyone saying her name without wanting to break into tears. Having to go home to an empty apartment and sleep next to a cold space every night from now on was a pain Michael never thought he had to face. He thought he finally did something right for once. That his life was on track for once.   
  
Small tears started to slide down his cheeks as past memories started to flood his mind. He put his head in his arms on the counter so Dan couldn’t see the pathetic state he was in. It’s not like it mattered anyway. The next moment arms wrapped around his trembling shoulders. Instinctively his arms wrapped around the figure holding him, pulling them close as he let his tears fall.

 

“Shh. It’s alright.” Dan murmured in a hushed tone as he rubbed soothing circles on the small of his back. The two of them rocked back and forth slowly. Michaels words were choked back and replaced by sobs. After a while Michael calmed down a bit, breathing normally again. His head throbbed against his skull. What was he doing? Here he was, a grown ass man sobbing and hugging a total stranger he barely knew and yet it was comforting in some way.

 

“Dan..” Michael leaned back and rubbed his swollen red eyes. The man in front of him was still blurry from the alcohol and his hissy fit of tears, but he was still there with him. Holding him. Comforting him. The same way she did. Michael’s hands moved tot he sides of Dan’s face. His thumbs brushing over the scratchy stubble. This wasn’t her. THis wasn’t his fiancee. But this was better than nothing. Michael pulled them together till he felt soft lips press against his and, after a few moments, kiss back.

  
He didn’t know what he was doing or why he was doing it. But he had to; he needed to. He couldn’t spend another night alone again. He couldn’t go another day without having that heart throbbing sensation his body ached for so long. And even though he knew it was wrong he still did it. And that was all he could remember for the rest of the night. The one thing he did know was that he wasn’t alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preview: It wasn't surprising to find little to no people there. He checked the clock. It was 11:56; 4 minutes away from when Dan said he would be at the coffee shop near his house. Shoving that thought aside, he held his head to ease the throbbing in his brain. The pain was too much to bare so recording a rage quit was out of the question. He glanced at Gavin's desk before slipping into his chair. It wasn't as comfortable as the one at his desk but he didn't really give a shit right now. He just needed something to do.

The next morning was warm and lazy. Sunlight of the rising sun peaked through Michael’s blinds, lighting up the room in a golden glow. The sheets were twisted together like a cocoon of warmth that could put you to sleep in an instant. Never the less, Michael’s eyes opened to the welcoming glow that surrounded him and stretched his limbs before realizing the headache that throbbed against his brain. What happened to him last night? He was at a bar. Then there was this guy he talked to, Dan he thought his name was, then… then..

 

With a groan he sat up and looked around the small room. No one was there but it was obvious someone slept next to him during the night. Or was he just crazy? Michael grabbed his glasses and wrapped the wrms blanket around his body before shuffling out into the living room, then the kitchen where a pot of coffee was made. It was still warm to touch so Dan couldn’t have left too long ago.

 

Besides the pot there was a note that read, “Michael, You were pretty drunk last night so I took you home. And just so you know nothing ‘happened’ so don’t worry, but I would like to see you again. I will be at the coffee shop down the street at noon if you want to come. See you soon.” Michael grunted and crumbled up the paper before throwing it in the trash. Of course he wasn’t going to go see him; besides he had stuff to do at work anyway. Taking an aspirin or two and pouring himself a cup of coffee, he started to get ready to face the candy cane and stocking-stuffed-up-their-asses coworkers he had to deal with.

 

It wasn’t surprising to find little to no people there. He checked the clock. It was 11:56; 4 minutes away from when Dan said he would be at the coffee shop near his house. Shoving that thought aside, he held his head to ease the throbbing in his brain. The pain was too much to bare so recording a rage quit was out of the question. He glanced at Gavins desk before slipping into his chair. It wasn’t as comfortable as the one at his desk but he didn’t really give a shit right now. He just needed something to do.

 

Once the computer turned on a blurry image was the wallpaper. It had two people wearing lab coats. One of them obviously being gavin with his hair that had no gravity. The other looked unfamiliar but in a way looked familiar all at the same time. Michael squinted his eyes to get a better look at the pixelated face. It was too blurred to say for sure, but he could have sworn that it looked like Dan. He shook that thought of his mind. He shook the thought of Dan out of his mind. He barely knew the guy so he shouldn’t matter, right?

 

It wasn’t long before Michael was engrossed in editing a video Gavin left behind for the holidays. The pain in his head subsided till the Achievement Hunter door swung open to none other than Mr. Free himself. Michael cursed silently as he rubbed his temples, wondering if he could press on them hard enough to kill himself on the spot.

 

“Oh, Michael! Where were you last night? Everyone missed you at the party.” He spoke way too loud for comfort even with the headphones covering Michael’s ears. Michael shrugged, trying to stay focused at the screen in front of him. Gavin went over to the bookshelf, putting back a few games he probably took to Geoff’s house for the party.

 

“Well you have to come over later today. My mate from England is coming down for a visit after getting back from Afghan and he wants to meet my boy.” Gavin chirped, shaking Michael’s shoulders. The grin slapped across his face was obvious he was excited about this “B” guy. Whoever he was.

 

“Sure, Gavin. I’ll come.” Michael forced himself to sound at the slightest happy, silently grumbling about how he just wanted to sleep. Gavin had this way of just sucking the energy out of people no matter what the situation.

 

“Come around 5, ok?” Gavin grinned, patting Michael on the shoulder before leaving the office.

 

“You’re welcome for doing your shit, asshole.” Michael grunted before checking the time. It was 3:30 already. He started to save and shutdown the computer. His headache was still there but not as much as before. Sure Michael didn’t want to go, but if he didn’t he would have to deal with a whiny Gavin the next day anyway.

 

When 5:00 rolled around, Michael parked in front of the Ramsey house. The first thing he noticed was that their car wasn’t there. Griffon and Millie must be home while Gavin and Geoff went to pick up his friend. Yeah, that must be it. He zipped up his hoodie and walked up the driveway, knocking on the front door. Surprisingly, Gavin was the one who answered.

 

“Michael! Right on time. Geoff and Griffon are on their way back now.” Gavin nearly toppled Michael over as he pulled him inside. The grin from earlier even bigger now.

 

“Geeze, Gavin, calm down. What’s this guy’s name anyway?” Michael asked, unzipping his hoodie.

 

“Dan!” Gavin beamed.

 

“Dan..?” The door unlocked as Geoff, Griffon, and Millie spilled inside along with the same face from last night.

 

“Michael!”

 


End file.
